


Fight Me

by misty_chaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Closed off, Cute, Gaming, High School AU, Hot, Lovehate, M/M, Top!Tyler, bottom!Craig, fierce Craig, moody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_chaos/pseuds/misty_chaos
Summary: For his Junior year, Craig is suddenly transferred to a whole new school due to circumstances. Being the new kid is never easy, and for a 5'10" spitfire and major potty-mouth like Craig, it's even more difficult to find people who don't mind his boisterous nature.However, things don't go the way he imagined, and Craig is surprised to find himself enjoying the company of certain people whom he could possibly end up being lifelong friends with.There is a catch though.A catch that is 6'2", a major jerk who can make witty comments, and is impossible to be civil with yet he happens to have the most gorgeous (no homo) face on a guy that Craig has ever seen.How on Earth is Craig going to survive a year with Tyler, a Senior who is constantly picking a fight and hovering around him because they happen to have the same friends?In other words:Our little Craig is a 16 year old fury who doesn't take shit from anybody, and 17 year old Tyler finally gets put in his place, but he won't just sit down and take it.





	1. One

Craig pouts at the piece of paper in his hand. The sheet of white contains his class schedule for his new school. He flops down on his living room sofa and groans out his displeasure at his current predicament.

It's not like his family moved or anything since he, his mom and dad, and his younger brother by 3 years are still in the same house they've been in since they moved here at the start of Craig's Freshman year. Somehow though, the school Craig was going to became a little too packed, so the school board moved students around, keeping some and sending others to the nearest high schools in the city.

Craig ended up being one of the unlucky ones, the school moving him to a school 10 minutes farther from his house than his previous one, hurray (note the sarcasm). So now, not only does he have to take the bus instead of walk, he also has to try to get at least a few people to like him.

Yes, Craig is not someone easily approachable. Some teachers simply accept and ignore his sharp tongue, while others can't seem to deal with it, getting Craig sent to detention more than a few times. He can't help it! Craig has just gotten so used to placing a wall between himself and others, the same applying to getting friends.

Craig isn't mean (unless of course you are, then get ready for mental humiliation), it's just that again, his spitfire attitude is something that takes time to get used to. Unless of course he genuinely dislikes someone, then there is never getting used to it. He can definitely be softer when he wants to though, and that's what's terrifying.

The thought of someone getting past his barriers is unsettling, even if that person is the kindest person you could come across. Craig has dealt with a situation in his childhood where he was downright backstabbed and betrayed, which is part of the reason he gets snarky and defensive; the less people to get near him, the less of a chance that he can get hurt.

He did have a few friends at his now old school, but it's wasn't like they were best friends or anything, just some people to hang out and sometimes play video games online with him. That's how it should be, he feels more comfortable when everyone remains at a distance.

Little did he know that he was in for a very eventful first day of school. Being the new kid really is just the worst.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He waits quietly for the bus, earbuds in and Rynx's remix of 'U-Rite' blasting through his skull. It's a 15 minute bus ride from his house to the new school he's going to, Ashton High School.

He spots the banana coloured vehicle a little ways down the road, so Craig makes sure he as all his school stuff ready to go. Finally, the bus comes to a stop in front of him. Thankfully it seems that Craig is the only one at this stop, so he gets to avoid any possible encounters and awkward conversations.

The doors open, and Craig gets a whiff of engine fumes before he feels the stuffiness of many people in one space. The doors close behind him as the lad begins to focus on finding an empty seat. A small smile curves his mouth when he spots that most of the back seats are open.

He travels down the lane until he plops down on the vacant seat in the far left corner, away from everyone else. When Craig looks up, he notices that almost everyone's eyes are on him, some out of curiosity, some confused. The most prominent stares though are wary, like Craig just committed a felony in front of them or something. His brows furrow slightly at the odd reactions, and his mind sizzles with irritation. He feels like some sort of rare exhibit and he hates it, so the British male closes his eyes and concentrates on the tunes flowing from his phone.

It feels like an eternity, but only about 4 minutes pass when he feels someone tapping his shoulder. Craig opens his eyes in confusion, giving them a second to adjust before he's looking at someone that looks more ethereal. The guy has a slight tan, freckles dusting his cheeks, black studs in his ears and messy dark brown hair. It's his eyes, a popping blue that make him look stunning. Now before you say anything, Craig isn't gay, or even bisexual. He just happens to be comfortable with his sexuality.

When the guy's lips start moving, Craig motions for him to stop since he can't hear a word he's saying. He smiles sheepishly as he pulls out the buds. "Sorry, I just couldn't hear what you were saying. Please continue." Craig apologizes and the guy laughs a little, but enough for Craig to wish he had an insane laugh like that.

"Sorry man, I just wanted to tell you that usually me and my buddies occupy the back seats. You're new here though, aren't you?" His voice is a little raspy, but fits the insane laugh Craig heard earlier. "Oh! Well that explains all the looks I was getting, like I just killed a dog or something." He rubs his shoulder a little, and almost squeaks in surprise when the blue eyed male lets out a full, psychotic laugh complete with a bit of wheezing.

"Dude, you're hilarious! I bet once we get to know you you'll drop this reserved nature of yours, and be one loud motherfucker." Craig gulps a little. This guys sounds oblivious, but he hit the mark dead on. Craig could also see himself enjoying the company.

"I don't know man, I'm not one to get close with others since they don't like my attitude. I can move from here if you want me to, since you said I'm kind of in your section of the bus?" He doesn't really want to, but this guy has been nothing but nice to Craig, and he has a good feeling about him.

"Right, actually don't worry about it." The male slides into the seat with Craig, nudging him over to the window. "I would like to get to know you, and I'm sure Evan won't mind since he's too Canadian to get genuinely angry about it." Evan? It must be a close friend of this guy's.

"I guess I should probably give you my name then. My name's Craig." Craig has to tilt his head up little to look at this stranger, since they appear to be at least 2 inches taller than him.

"I'm Jonathan, but my friends like to call me by Delirious a lot, since it's my gamer tag." A gamer tag? Craig might've just found a possible friend, because there's nothing he loves more than gaming with friends.

Jonathan goes on to talk about how he and his group of friends game and hang out a lot. They've even been dubbed the 'Banana Bus Squad' by students since they always do stupid stunts together.

Suddenly, their conversation stops when Craig is about to mention he's a gamer too, because the volume in the bus becomes ridiculously loud as four more boys stumble on board.

One of them has his brown hair tied up into a pony tail; the short male has tan skin and brown eyes. He looks Hispanic, and is practically hanging like a monkey off of a much taller male (probably taller than both Jon and Craig) who is pale with green eyes and fluffy dark chocolate hair. He's trying his best to hold onto his friend so he doesn't fall.

As they approach the back, Craig takes in the features of a guy with light brown hair, blue eyes (they aren't nearly as blue as Jonathan's though), and average height. He starts making some noises that sound like a Terminator impression.

The last guy is Asian. He has golden skin, chocolate eyes, and raven hair up in a faux hawk. He's also got quite a bit of muscle on him, but the soft smile on his face suggests he won't lash out unless needed.

"Looks like some of the gang is here." Jon mutters, and Craig notices a slight colouring on his cheeks. He follows the boy's eyes, and they bring him to the Asian coming up to them. Oh, so THAT'S how it is. Craig grins a little, and that grin widens when the Asian's expression changes to something reflecting jealousy when he notices Craig sitting beside Jon. Without a doubt, Craig knows that the Asian is Evan.

"Hey Evan!" Jon calls out, fortifying Craig's guess. Although it seems that Jon didn't notice Evan's jealous expression, meaning he's either clueless of Evan's feelings, or good at lying.

"Hey Jon, who's the new kid?" Evan's voice is soft as he inquires, surprising Craig. He would've expected the man to take an immediate dislike to Craig, but maybe Jon wasn't kidding when he said that Evan was very Canadian.

"Oh yeah! This is Craig, he's new here and I think he will get along with us just fine." Jon pulls Craig forward so he is closer to the bus aisle, but the contact causes Craig to squirm a little in distress. Jon fails to notice this.

"Oh?" Evan glances at the shorter male practically pulled onto Jon's lap. He has glasses resting on his face, and his hair is in short light brown waves on his head. A pair of uncomfortable hazel eyes glance at him. He doesn't like what Jon is doing. Jonathan has always been a touchy feely person, so he probably doesn't realized that Craig is uncomfortable.

Evan takes an immediate liking to the boy. He grabs both of Jon's hands, and yanks hard. The latter squeaks in surprise as he's practically tossed to the floor. The rest of the guys laugh, and even Craig cracks a small smile briefly. Jon pouts at Evan. "You're such a bitch Vanoss!" Evan chuckles, he knows Jon isn't really mad since this is their usual banter. This is one of the many reasons Evan is more fond of Jonathan than he should be.

Evan slides into Jon's vacant spot and smiles down at him. Jonathan and Evan are about equal height, Craig determines. 

"Sorry about Jon, he gets a little touchy sometimes." Evan smiles warmly at Craig, and it makes him feel fuzzy. He can't believe Evan immediately noticed that Craig was uncomfortable, and helped him like it was a regular thing.  
"That's okay, it was just a little startling. My name's Craig, and I'm a Junior." Evan grins. "You already know but I'm Evan. The guys that just made themselves comfortable around us are Lui, David, and Brian." Evan points them out, Lui being the small one, David the tall, and Brian is the one with the Terminator voice.

"Yay! Someone else who is a Junior like me!" Lui squeaks in a voice so high, it sounds like a child's. Craig gaps in surprise causing David to laugh. "Yeah he can talk like a kid, it's hilarious." His accent is noticeably Irish.  
"Mhmm, and most of us are Seniors so Lui doesn't have as many people he knows that are his age." Brian mentions, and Craig can tell he's also Irish.

"So how many of you are Seniors then?" Craig asks and Jon is the one who answers, having moved to sit by Lui. "Besides Brock and Scotty who you'll meet soon, everyone else is a Senior." So most of them are graduating this year? That's a shame...not that Craig cares at all, because he doesn't. Does he?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In no time, the bus arrives at the school and Craig finds himself conflicted. He genuinely likes these guys, and they easily weaken the barriers Craig has in place to protect himself. It scares him that Craig believes these guys won't do anything to harm him, because if that's what they end up doing he fears that he will never be able to recover.

"Craig!" Lui exclaims excitedly as he grabs his arm and drags him from the bus. Craig stumbles a little before someone his straightening his balance. "Sorry, Lui tends to get over excited sometimes." A soft voice apologizes, and Craig turns to find a guy his height, with short brown hair and brown eyes. This guy also has a bit of muscle, although not nearly as much as Evan.

"That's okay, I'll end up getting used to it." Craig assures and Lui climbs him suddenly, perching himself on Craig's shoulders. The contact unsettles him, but he pushes the feeling back. Even so he sees Evan give him a worried look, but offers him a shaky smile in return. He's going to have to adjust to the contact, seeing that many of these guys seem to enjoy hanging off each other or getting a little physical in a playful way.

"This is Brock!" Lui cheers happily, and Craig smiles. "I'm Craig. I'm a new Junior here, which is probably why Lui is a little hyped." Brock also has a kind smile, and seems quieter like Evan. "Nice to meet you, I hope so far your new kid experience has been pleasant?" The Brit smiles. "More or less."

Craig feels Lui rest his head on top of his own. A loud voice calls out suddenly, and Craig glances in its direction to see a milk chocolate skinned male with brown eyes and hair with another kid who is wearing a bunny hoodie and is shorter, but not as short as Lui.

"Hey guys, sorry our bus was running late." The chocolate male huffs breathlessly as they catch up.  
"Hey Marcel. This is Craig, he's new here and a Junior." Evan introduces, and Craig is starting to have trouble keeping up with all these names. "Craig this is Marcel, and the bunny behind him is Ryan."

Ryan squawks indignantly at the title of bunny and glares playfully at Evan, who smirks mischievously. For such a nice guy, Evan is an unbelievable trouble maker.

"Alright, is this everyone? It's just that my head is starting to spin from all these names. Jesus, you didn't tell me your group is massive Jon!" Jonathan's let's out a boisterous laugh at Craig's comment, and everyone who was stunned at Craig's sudden boldness begins to chuckle with him. "See what I mean! Just wait until he warms up to us guys, and we'll have ourselves someone who is just as loud as me." 

"Sure sure." Brian mumbles absentmindedly.  
"We do have four more guys though: Anthony, Scotty, Luke and...Tyler." David states, but his voice almost cracks at 'Tyler'. "Umm, I'm getting some uneasy vibes, is something up?" Craig asks cautiously. The guys have quieted a little, but something is definitely bothering them.

"How should I put this, Tyler is not someone who is easy to get along with." Brock explains hesitantly. "So, if you guys properly knew me, I'm the exact same way. I'm surprised you guys aren't irritated with me yet." Craig defends. Just how bad is this Tyler?

"What Brock is trying to say is that Tyler is selective with who he likes, and he has a crude sense of humour. It took him forever to warm up to Scotty, who is the latest addition to our group. If he doesn't like you right away, well..." Ryan trails off.

"Basically, Tyler is a complete ass to anyone he doesn't know or doesn't like. And yes, he can definitely beat someone up if he needs to, which happens often since his temper is legendary." Marcel continues for Ryan and a lot of the guys nod in agreement.

"He has a really short fuse and a foul mouth, but before you question why we're friends with him, it's because he's very protective of us, and fun to be around. He's just really difficult to get along with if he doesn't know you." Evan says, trying to be positive, but Craig is starting to think a fight will go down if he meets Tyler.

Tyler's personality sounds both the same and completely different than Craig's. Craig will fight if he has to, but prefers words over fists (he can own your ass if he needs to though so don't doubt that). Craig also has a twisted sense of humour sometimes, his language can get colourful, and his patience isn't short but it's not huge either. So if Tyler were to set him off or rub him the wrong way, Craig would probably lose his shit, and the result will be a massacre.

"S'up bitches!" A loud voice rings through the air, and it seems like everyone tenses up. Something is telling me that this is Tyler. Craig turns around and nearly chokes on his own spit. If this is Tyler, then Tyler looks like a god. He has short brown hair, a lot of height, pale skin, and the iciest blue eyes Craig has ever seen (open sexuality, remember). He's definitely intimidating with his height, cold eyes, and stern facial features, but Craig can't look away from this beautiful monster. Open sexuality, no homo guys. 

When Tyler's eyes meet with Craig's they narrow, and it's like a storm begins to brew. Oh boy, someone's about to get wrecked.  
"Hey Tyler!" Evan smiles brightly at the male trying to lower the tension between him and Craig, as well as the group.  
"Who's this little shit, Evan?" Tyler rudely demands with a dark tone. Craig feels some of his self restraint wear down. How could he be so rude to Evan?! Sure, he may not like Craig but that doesn't mean he has to be a prick to his friends.

"Come one Tyler, don't be rude! His name is Craig, he's new here and we're making feel welcome. You should too." Evan states, unfazed by Tyler's behaviour. The rest of the guys are beginning to sweat. They guys already figured out that Tyler isn't quite fond of Craig, even less so because he became immediately hostile, which hasn't happened in a little while. 

This can only go one way and all the guys are upset, since they actually really like Craig, but who in their right mind wouldn't run away when Tyler can get vicious?

"Why should I Evan? If I don't like him, I don't want him near you, or any of the other guys." Tyler growls, and Craig gives the man an incredulous look. Is he serious right now? Does he really think he can just control them like that?! Craig makes sure to set Lui on the ground, he doesn't need him to get hurt in the crossfire.

Evan's face falls, his frustration and anguish clear. Craig hates that look on him already. Well, their friendship was nice while it lasted, but Craig isn't going to let this bastard treat these guys like this because they happened to be nice to him. Who cares if Tyler could beat him to a pulp, he won't stand for this.

"Hey, asshole!" Craig shouts angrily, nudging past Evan and getting up into to Tyler's face. Their chests are touching but he could care less for the pleasant shivers that course through him since he needs to put this guy in his place.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, getting pissed at your friends for meeting someone and then trying to control them?! Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you need to be a dick about it!" Craig growls out loudly.

It's as if Tyler gets taller, looming over Craig with flared nostrils. "Excuse me cock sucker? Since when are you the friend police?!" Craig grits his teeth, eyes never leaving Tyler's. "I'm not, I just know that that's not how you treat people who care for you, be grateful you have amazing guys backing you up instead of treating them like shit." 

Tyler hisses loudly. "The fuck do you know? You're getting yourself in someone else's business so back the fuck off and go." Tyler uses both hands to shove Craig to the ground, and if you thought Craig was angry before, he's infuriated now.

"Tyler! Stop!" Lui shouts in his normal deep voice. The rest of the guys move to go to Craig's side to check of the little guy is okay. Evan is still slightly shocked that Craig would defend them, despite not knowing them for even 24 hours. He's the first to Craig's side and although the boy his fine, his eyes are blazing with a fire and his knuckles are clenched, the skin on them whitening from being stretched. He realizes that Craig is a little too angry right now, so he makes everyone back off. "But Evan–" Lui protests, but one good look at Craig and he realizes there's no point.

"Fuck off Lui, this is between me and this little Fuck." Tyler grounds out while glaring down at Craig, but he gets mixed feelings when he notices the fire in the boys eyes. It's a good look on Craig and it suits him, as if Craig is used to this. He looks pissed, and it's starting to excite Tyler because those hazel eyes don't hold an ounce of fear in them. Usually the person he gets in a fight with would be peeing themselves right now, but Craig looks ready to take him on even if he's much smaller. Tyler hates it and likes it at the same time. Craig has a fire inside like him, and both of them are getting burned.

"Don't fucking talk to Lui like that!" Craig shouts, springing to his feet so quick no one follows until there is a loud resounding smack. Everyone gasps in disbelief when they see the perfect red mark left on Tyler's cheek from Craig's hand. "Learn to fucking respect people, stop being a spoiled little shit!" Craig shouts angrily, before whining loudly. "Ow! What the hell is your face made of, metal?! I think I broke my hand!" He waves his right hand dramatically before blowing on his reddening palm.

When the initial shock wear off everyone glances at Tyler in horror, afraid he will go to drastic measures. Instead though, the tall male is glancing at Craig with curiosity and wonder glazing his eyes. No one's ever landed a hit on him like that, or fought with such force. Tyler has to stop himself from cuddling Craig as he pouts at his hurting hand. He just looks so damn cute! Tyler is bisexual, so he could care less about gender. His interest is piqued, so maybe keeping the little spitfire around will be beneficial.

He sigh loudly. "Fine, do whatever the hell you guys want. This isn't over though, Craig." He then walks away from the group. He will back off for now, things just got interesting for him so why not enjoy it? 

Craig has no idea what just happened, and the guys still can't believe what just happened.  
"Oh my god! You hit Tyler and he did nothing! What the fuck?" Jon rambles and everyone can only agree with him. Tyler usually would've beaten Craig to a pulp for even talking back, but he didn't.

Craig has a feeling that his school year is going to have a lot more of that dreadful drama than he signed up for.


	2. Two

The actual school day hasn't even started yet, but Craig is already exhausted. Such is the life of the new kid in school. The guys have gathered in the school's main lobby.

"Seriously though man, I've never seen Tyler act like that, it's kind of unsettling." Evan notes as he approaches Craig to check for any injuries from the fall. Even if the lad states he's fine, Evan has already noticed that Craig is the type of person to shirk off the pain so others aren't concerned. 

Craig notices Evan approaching and even acting a little suspicious, but he can't really focus on that with the other guys gushing about Tyler's "strange" behaviour.  
"It definitely was something else." Brock remarks as Lui hangs off his shoulder. Evan suddenly ruffles Craig's hair causing him to jump. "Jesus Evan! You scared the hell outta me." Craig pouts looking up at Evan who gives him a smirk. "I was trying to get your attention." He then adresses everyone. "We can talk about this phenomenon later guys, since class starts in about five minutes."

Everyone suddenly realizes that they actually need to get to class, and the group fragments in different directions. This is when Craig notices he has no remote idea of where he's supposed to go. Just wonderful.

"Oh yeah! Craig, what's your schedule?" Lui rushes back making Craig sigh in relief. He pulls out the piece of paper that had been mailed to him when he was put into this school. It's all the subjects he wanted at least; despite his bitterness towards the situation.

"My schedule says I have gym first." Craig answers and Lui lets out a little squeal. "Yes! That's my first class too!" Craig smiles at his enthusiasm. He's actually looking forward to gym. Just because he plays video games doesn't mean he isn't also active, his only dislike concerning gym class is that sometimes you end up with those people in the class that don't care and don't try. It makes the class much less enjoyable.  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Craig's nerves of being in an unfamiliar setting finally kick in, and he finds himself glued to Lui's side (not because he was scared or anything). 

Lui snaps Craig out from his scattered nerves when they stop at some double doors. "Were you even paying attention to how we got here?" Lui giggles at the sheepish look Craig gifts him with. Lui just chuckles, before shaking his head and pushing open the doors.

Craig is quick to take in his surroundings. The gym is decently large and spacious; definitely a good enough facility for all indoor sports. Craig notices the doors to the side, probably leading to the change rooms. The first day of school is usually for introductions, so you are not required to change before class. Craig has his change of clothes resting in his backpack, so if they do end up doing something this class, he's prepared. Since Lui has his gym clothes, it's very likely that they will be doing something other than talking in gym class.

Lui grasps his hand firmly, pulling Craig from where he had stopped to admire the facilities. Craig makes sure to keep up with the small Junior as he leads him to a group of students on some bleachers. 

The first thing Craig notices is that everyone has eyes on him, even the teacher standing in front of the bleachers and doing attendance. It makes him uncomfortable.  
"Usually first day we go over brief introductions before getting changed and doing some activities, so be prepared to be active." Lui explains as they approach the bleachers. Craig nods, trying not to look directly at the bleachers filled with students, his stomach churning with nerves from the stares drilling into his being.

He doesn't know what compels him to do so, but the sudden urge to look at his source of discomfort allows him to notice something rather disturbing.

"Lui!" He hisses under his breath to his new buddy, and the small teenager glances up in question. "Yeah?"

"We are Juniors, and I learned that Tyler is a Senior," I start.

"Yeaahhhh, so?" Lui gives me look and I growl. "Then why the hell is he here?!" I discreetly point at the irritatingly good-looking figure sitting on the highest part of the bleachers, talking with a male that has reddish-brown hair and majestic facial hair.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot to tell you that sometimes our gym classes are combined with Senior gym classes because of the odd number of students for Grade 11 and Grade 12. Since the program for both grades is basically the same, they can do that. Hey, look at the bright side! You get to meet another friend of ours, Luke, the guy Tyler is conversing with." Lui prattles on cheerfully.

"I'm gonna request to switch classes." Craig replies in a monotone voice. Lui immediately clings to his side and gives him a very terrifying glare, especially considering how small and adorable he is. "You mean you're gonna plant your ass on the bleachers with me and stay." His voice holds a menace to it that has Craig abruptly nodding.  
"Great! Now that that's settled, come meet Luke. He's pretty chill, and is also a Senior." 

Craig groans under his breath, quiet enough so he doesn't receive another terrifying look.

As the pair approaches the base of the bleachers, Craig's heart begins to pound and his being fills with dread. As if to make matters worse, Lui calls out to both Luke and Tyler when they begin to ascend the steps up to where they are seated.

The first to look in their direction, the guy with the amazing beard, must be Luke because he smiles in recognition at Lui's call.

When Tyler finally glances at them, Craig watches his mouth quirk in a mischievous smirk and his eyes light with wicked intention. Craig then responds to that ill-intentioned look by sending a hardcore glare at him.

"Craig, what are you doing? You're being so slow!" Lui practically drags Craig to their destination, breaking his stare-down with Tyler.

"So this is the famous Craig." Luke jokes as they sit down, Lui beside Luke and Craig beside Lui. Craig reddens a little at being the subject of the conversation, but ducks his head a little so it isn't noticeable. He doesn't want Tyler to have any leverage over him. "I wouldn't say that, but yes, I am Craig."

"Nice to meet you man, the name's Luke. I'm one of the few that can stand up against Tyler's bullshit." Luke smiles at Craig reassuringly. Already he likes the lad because of what he pulled with Tyler, so he's not letting his asshole friend mess up the opportunity to have another amazing friend in their group. Craig seems to be able to handle his own, but Luke isn't taking any chances.

"I like you already." Craig remarks, a confident smirk replacing his once nervous demeanour. 

"Luke can't always save you pussy." Tyler growls out, the tone sending a shiver down Craig's back; the sentiment of it unknown to him. He ignores it. 

"I don't need Luke fucker." He hisses back and Tyler's eyes narrow. Just as he opens his mouth to retort, the gym teacher yells for everyone to be quiet.

"Listen up! I'm Mr. Falk, and prefer if you address me by that. This is a combined class of Juniors and Seniors, but I expect you to all be civil and get along. Failure to do so will result in you failing the class, and no one wants that."

Mr. Falk proceeds to go over the basic rules before sending everyone to the change rooms since there is still time before the class ends.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Thankfully, changing clothes was uneventful and Tyler didn't try anything. Everyone just talked as they threw on their gym clothes. Craig got to learn a little more about Luke, and found out that the boy was especially close to Jon. The subject of games was brought up, but once again Craig was unable to share that he also played them regularly since they were running out of time.

"Alright class, we are gonna start by having a little competition. That's means every man for himself, or every woman for herself. There will be five races or objectives, and the person to get the most points wins. For each race, first place means 10 points, second is 7, third is 5, fourth is 3, and fifth is 1, so you want to at least get fifth in a race if you want a chance." 

Mr. Falk proceeds to take the gym class outside to the running track. He smirks at all of us. "The first objective will be running. You will have to run four laps around the track. That's 1600 meters, or 1.6 kilometres, which is the equivalent of a mile. Get ready to line up, when I say go you can start." 

Everyone rushes to get in a starting position after groaning about having to run a mile. As Mr. Falk gets ready to count down, someone nudges into Craig causing him to stumble a little. Of course the culprit is Tyler. "You're going down pussy boy." He sneers, and Craig rolls his eyes. "Sure sure, whatever you say you cock."

Yeah, just because Craig plays video games, doesn't mean he isn't active. In fact, he's actually pretty good at track, and excels more in endurance type sports than strength oriented ones. Tyler is in for a rude awakening. Craig smirks at his thoughts.

Mr. Falk's voice pulls him back into reality. "On your mark, get set, go!" Craig bursts forward, immediately setting a pace and pulling forward enough so he can fit on the inside part of the track. Being there means running sharper turns, which equals less distance than going on the outside.

He isn't in front, but Craig doesn't mind, a lot of the people in front will end up behind him because they didn't pace themselves properly and started too fast. Tyler is one of the people in front of him, but he looks like he's fine which means beating him will prove to be difficult for Craig.

"Wow, for a little guy you move pretty quick!" Luke huffs out suddenly as he sidles up beside Craig. "Jesus! You scared the hell outta me. Hey, I'm not little!" Craig retorts at the taller male. But wait, if Luke is here... "Hey, where is Lui?" Craig inquires and Luke chuckles. 

"Squeaker was in front of me until I passed him, so he should be right behind-" Luke cuts himself off when a loud squeak rings out behind the pair. Both of them look back to see Lui has face planted into the pavement. He isn't moving either.

"Ummm Lui, are you okay bud?!" Craig yells out as he continues running. Lui raises his hand for a thumbs up before slumping to the ground. How he managed to wipe out in the first place is a mystery.

"I think he's given up." Luke notes, and Craig huffs in agreement as they continue to chug along.

Two laps in, Craig watches as people drop like flies. Him and Luke are in sixth and seventh place, but Craig has his sights on the tall male in front of him who looks like he's starting to require energy to stay in first. Luke follows his gaze and notices who Craig is looking at.

"He's ridiculously fast isn't he? I swear that jerk isn't human." Luke inputs snapping Craig's concentration. He glances at Luke before looking forward. "Really? Well I'm about to kill his streak. The only reason he's fast is those ridiculously long legs. Short legs can take you places too when you put in the effort." 

Craig's confidence surprises Luke. No one really goes against Tyler except for the guys in the group, and even then it only goes so far before he gets quite scary.

"He will be really pissed if you best him." Luke reasons but when Craig looks at him, he can see the excitement in those hazel eyes. 

"Good." Craig replies before pushing forward. He needs to catch up in this last lap so he can pass Tyler before then finish line.

"You're absolutely nuts!" Luke shouts out to him as he picks up the pace, but Craig ignores the comment.

Jaws drop as Craig bursts past everyone to slide into second place. He is only a few meters behind Tyler, and a tiny voice inside his head tells him he's in for a world suffering. He ignores it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tyler loves to play video games but that doesn't mean he has no fitness and likes to stay in shape. He had no problem holding first position for most of the run, so when he feels a presence and hears footsteps approaching from behind, he tenses. There's no way someone is trying to catch up to him now with only a third of a lap left until the finish, is there?

When he glances back, his eyes widen comically. There is little (he's not that little but to Tyler everyone is) Craig, taking many strides with his smaller legs to catch up. The rate in which he is approaching Tyler is alarming, but Tyler can't help but appreciate the tightness of his gym clothes or how his lean muscles are working at their limit to reach him. The look on Craig's face though is the icing on the cake. His eyes have that same challenging fire as their encounter this morning. 

Oh yes, Tyler finds this boy quite entertaining but there is no way he will let him pass without a fight. Tyler started taking longer strides, increasing the distance between him and Craig. He makes sure that Craig catches his cocky smirk before shooting forward.

The boy's eyes zero in on that cocky look, before he sprints forward with energy he didn't know he had. Tyler gaps as Craig pushes in front of him. The finish is only 50 meters and there's no way in hell Tyler will settle for this.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Tyler growls breathlessly as he slips in beside Craig, nudging is body to the outside part of the track. "You prick!" Craig chokes out with the air he still has, considering he's really huffing and puffing to oxygenate his muscles. He leans back in to press against Tyler hoping to move him a bit, but alas Tyler is a giant and doesn't budge an inch. 

Craig huffs in frustration. The finish is right there, but with the way both of their sweat slicked bodies are rubbing against each other in sync, at this rate it will be a tie. To be honest though, Craig is a little flustered by Tyler's hot (temperature wise of course)  body pressed against his. It's an awkward situation okay?!

"Get out of the way dumbass, I'm winning this shit!" Craig huffs out and Tyler hisses as he leans into Craig more, who manages to hold his ground. "Absolutely not bitch, fuck you."

The finish line is right there so Craig somehow gathers what he has left and rushes forward, but sadly Tyler has quick reflexes and immediately clings to the shorter male. The imbalance causes Craig to stumble and he shrieks when he begins to fall. He doesn't even realize that him and Tyler are falling over the finish line.

Tyler notices though, but he opts for grabbing Craig and pulling him to his chest so the lad doesn't hurt himself. It would be Tyler's fault then and the guilt would eat at him. The action causing Craig to flush more despite his predicament, so thank god he's already red from exertion. 

It seems as if time slows as they fall, Tyler flipping them so his back eventually lands on the finish line and Craig is safe from harm. The two pant loudly, Craig frozen on Tyler's chest because he's still processing that Tyler had even grabbed him in the first place.

"Looks like you guys managed to tie, but because of how intense that race was I will give you both first place points." Me. Falk suddenly peers over their faces. This gives Craig a reality check, and he immediately pulls away from his tormentor.  
"Jesus Christ Tyler! Were you trying to kill us?!" Craig's outburst causes Tyler to look at him with a straight face. "I wasn't gonna let you win bitch, get over it." He then proceeds to get up and brush himself off.

How infuriating! He doesn't even look like he just ran, his face was no longer flushed and his breathing was back to normal. Craig is probably all blotchy still, and his breathing has almost calmed. His heart is still racing fast though, and he can't tell if it's because of the running or the stunt Tyler just pulled. He feels his cheeks heat up more than they're supposed to and immediately slaps his face. Absolutely not, he's not going there with Tyler.

Craig is satisfied that he tied with Tyler, anything is better than that ass winning. He shakes his head, regretting that he couldn't beat the Senior before beginning to walk with jello legs. Water would be a gift form the heavens right now.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Holy shit! I've never seen someone keep up with him like that, and you were beating him!" Luke remarks as they leave the gym. Irritatingly, after finishing all the other events, Tyler and Craig managed to tie for first place. In the end Craig couldn't win.

"Yeah, Craig is a special one. It's like he was brought here to give Ty a reality check." Lui concludes. Craig doesn't respond, choosing to brood because he had hoped to actually beat Tyler.

"And why would I need a reality check?" A voice sounds just as an arm wraps around Craig's neck and a fist dugs into his skull, messing up his hair. "Nooooo, Tyler stop." Craig whines, trying to escape python-like arms with no progress.

"It was Lui that said that, stop torturing the poor kid." Luke states flatly and Craig feels himself be set free. "Hey! I'm no kid, I'm a man!" Craig pouts and the three guys look at him with no expression until they burst out laughing. Craig's jaw drops. "I hate you all. Go fuck yourselves." He snaps before walking away. If he's gonna deal with this shit he will find someone else to show him to his next class. Maybe he can find Jon or Evan, since they were actually nice to him.

An arm reaches out and drags him back into a body. "Nice try. I'm not letting you get away that easily."

Who was it? Of course it was Tyler. Let the torment recommence. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get some of my stuff transferred from my Wattpad to here since this profile is kind of barren, so enjoy this next chapter! Sadly there is only one more chapter that is done, and then it will be a bit before I finish the next one, but thank you to everyone who’s been so patient with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I will edit the summary and tags later, I just really want to post this. Sorry for being gone for so long :3


End file.
